Current methods of enclosing splices include sheet metal “junction box” style housings, which limit the compatibility of luminaires to housings that are also fire resistant housing for wire splices. What is needed is a way of enclosing wire splices for luminaires, for example, recessed or surface mounted LED-based light fixtures, that is low cost and is compatible with a wide variety of recessed fixture housing types.